Mute Housemate
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: The Bellas receive good news, or at least it's good news for Chloe. A housemate! But this one's off. She doesn't sing, so why is she in the Bella house? By the looks of it, it doesn't seem like the alternative and grumpy new girl speaks at all..
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N – Sorry for the lowkey Haitus! My writer's block is a bitch so I'll always appreciate plot ideas! I've also recently changed my name as I didn't like my nickname being used as my author name. Happy Valentine's day!)**

Today was the day, Chloe thought smiling to herself. She hadn't been able to contain herself for days. The Bellas didn't think she could be any more excited and worried she would explode.

The Bellas were getting a new housemate. Not a Bella, but a housemate. Due to the lack of space and overcrowd at Barden University, rooms were scarce. But thanks to a certain professor teaching at the school, he was able to reserve a spot for his daughter, though there was only a room at the Bella house which he took gratefully as he thought it would also be a faster way for his daughter to make friends if she were trapped in a house full of social girls.

"Is she here yet?" a bubbly redhead asked practically bouncing down the stairs and almost eating it on the last step earning her a concerned glance from Aubrey.

"How do we know she's not going to kill us in our sleep?" Jessica asked the girls in the room. Most of them were evidently not happy about this newcomer they knew nothing about.

Stacie then gave her input. "Oh please, if we were going to die, Lily would've killed us already."

Several heads turned to the direction of the said possible serial killer who only shrugged and went back to making a voodoo doll that looked like god knows who.

"I don't care who this girl is. I don't want her coming in here pretending she's one of us." Aubrey then mumbled "She already took over my room."

Chloe's eyes instantly largened in sadness enough to break hearts. "You don't want to share a room with me?" she asked offended to which Aubrey quickly rushed in.

"Of Course Chloe, it's just.. I'm the Bella Captain and I should have my own room," she said with a small huff. Aubrey had to move in with Chloe after the girls received the news of the new girl's arrival. Apparently her dad reserved one whole room. It was really to fulfil his side of the deal.

* * *

A hesitant but firm knock echoed throughout the household. The new girl waited.

And waited

She knocked again before her impatience consumed her and she opened the door herself finding it to be unlocked. Poking her head in she was prepared to see a dozen of eyes already staring back at her. She expected some screaming maybe. Maybe even a 'get out' or an object launched at her, but there was nothing. Making a beeline for the empty room she assumed was upstairs, she came to find no one was home. _Maybe they heard I was coming and moved out_ she joked to herself with a smirk.

Finding the empty room, she pulled in the luggage she was dragging behind her and set to work making her new living space as alternative and dark as she could. The more it screamed 'leave me alone' the less people that would come in to bother her. She just needed to live here for ..well who knew how long. But her dad had told her as long as he saw her making an effort, he would help her move and make music. Music was everything to her, she'd be damned to let some egotistical crazy girls that sang, take that away from her.

Suddenly the door downstairs slammed closed, a chorus of different voices filling the silence seconds after.

_Shit_

The newbie sprinted to her bedroom door closing it quietly and locking it. She wasn't ready to deal with them yet if she didn't have to. She hoped they'd get the hint with the locked door and leave her be. Holding her breath she listened as several footsteps approached, only letting go of it when they walked passed her door.

"Maybe she's already a drop out," Stacie said walking to her room, a small pout on her face. They'd been waiting for the new girl all day until they lost hope and went to a late night Theater meeting as they tended to help the freshman drama kids out with stage props and directions.

"We all know you wanted to meet her Stace," Jessica said with a nod towards Chloe who looked sadder. "Especially Chloe. But maybe they got the dates wrong and she'll be here tomorrow."

Aubrey scoffed quietly but otherwise said nothing. She would've turned around right then and slept in her own room but there would be no point as all of her stuff had already been moved into Chloe's room.

* * *

The new girl awoke with a sweat. Her eyes darted around the unfamiliar setting around her before she remembered where she was and calmed down. New surroundings never did her good. Her phone screen showed it was almost 2am. She slipped out of bed cautiously making her way into the kitchen. She'd managed to hide out all night but she wasn't trying to die of starvation, that's lame.

Managing to locate the kitchen she looked through the cabinets and fridge. _God watch there be nothing but vegan shit_

"Are you hungry?" The new girl almost gave herself whiplash turning to the sound of the voice. She felt like she'd been caught doing something bad. "Cause me too girl," Flo said walking into the kitchen and turning on the lights as if this was any usual conversation with someone she knew. Newbie could only stare at her as Flo went to a specific cupboard. "Those hoes don't eat anything good," she said pulling out several snacks. "This is me and Amy's cabinet." She then dumped a couple food items into the confused girl's hands before letting her eyes officially take in the new girl. "I'm Flo." But there was no reply. "Are you mute?" Flo then asked bluntly. Usually by this point a person would say thank you or at least introduce herself but the new girl did neither.

The girl blinked at Flo and was about to snap back until she realized this could be her way out. The easy way. If she was mute, no one would expect her to talk. It would take more attention off of her. Coming to the decision, she didn't reply. Instead she shoved her free hand into her pocket where she usually carried a few dollars incase she bumped into vending machines. She hurriedly put the cash into Flo's hand before darting to her room, the sound of snack bags giving her away.

* * *

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, sun hitting her face. That's weird she thought. She had put up light blocking curtains when she arrived. Quickly sitting up incase she needed to defend herself, her complaint caught in her throat at the sight of a very anxious yet excited looking ginger. If she were honest, she had never seen a more beautiful person, though she wouldn't admit it. _Ah fuck I'm dreaming_

However, that so called 'dream' was cut short when the ginger spoke.

"You must be the new girl! What's your name?"


	2. Mute Housemate Chapter 2

This ..strange girl was in her room and she was sure it wasn't even nine in the morning. Staring at her blankly, the new girl's lips momentarily opened to mutter a "get out" before she realized it would blow her cover immediately. Quickly closing her mouth, she gauged the way the redhead was looking at her.

Chloe felt the need to introduce herself again, as she wanted to ease the look of confusion from the other's face. "We're sorry we didn't get to greet you when you arrived!" Chloe exclaimed with a hint of a pout at the thought of not being able to show the new girl around the house and show her to her room. "I'm Chloe. I think we're going to be close friends."

_Yo..what the fuck?_ _How do you meet someone and in seconds decide you're going to be friends? _

The newbie stared at the redhead, taking note of the silence in the room beginning to suffocate her. Was she expecting a reply? _Did kitchen girl from last night already tell everyone I'm mute? Or.. is she expecting me to actually talk to her right now.. _The girl kept on her poker face façade for a little more, wishing someone really would shoot her now, and watched as Chloe continued to search her for any form of a response. A small part- a very small part, of her started to take pity on this ginger who looked defeated. Retrieving a pen deciding to keep up the act, she ripped off a piece of paper and scribbled in her messy but artistic handwriting. It read; "Beca." It was better safe than sorry. The faster she got this awkward introduction over with, the faster whoever this girl was would get out of her room and let her go back to bed.

Chloe's eyes instantly sparkled, biting her lip in excitement as she watched the new girl write on the piece of paper. No matter what was written on it she planned to cherish it forever. Her eyes read over the messy scribble until she could no longer contain the smile on her face. "Beca is a beautiful name."

_Okay alright_ Beca thought officially over with where this was going. She briefly cleared her throat and gestured to her bedroom door hoping the redhead would get the point grateful when she did.

"O-oh," Chloe said feeling rejected. "Of course," she concluded with a shy smile. "I hope to see you out there."

Once the vibrant red disappeared from her room space, Beca let out a small huff before she let her body fall back onto the bed. She couldn't sleep now, she was afraid Chloe already told the others what a weirdo she was and to barge into her bedroom and kill her with stakes. _Wait you're not a vampire dumbass. It'll be knives or some crap. _

Beca managed to steer clear of the girls for a few more hours; until another girl chose it upon herself to invade her privacy. Again. She heard the knocking and a glimpse of long legs enter her room, but gave the girl no sign that she heard her. Beca figured maybe if she just pretended she wasn't there, that this girl would leave.

"Helloo?" Stacie called out confused as to why Beca didn't turn around and greet her. Feeling the blow to her ego, Stacie shrugged it off and walked farther into the room. "I'm Stacie. Legs, sometimes the girls here call me."

Beca shut her eyes tight ignoring Stacie hoping she could disappear now. She was sat in her chair at her desk trying to mix a couple songs she'd heard last week, but she couldn't focus with the thought of multiple annoying human beings present in the same house, her back facing Stacie. She didn't expect her chair to suddenly spin around and almost yelped though caught herself. Looking up, her eyes settled onto an indeed very tall and confident looking brunette who was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe Flo meant deaf.." Stacie said to herself sarcastically, now looking at Beca like she was an interesting science experiment which only pissed the DJ off.

_How dare she.. Fine. I will be whatever you want me to if it meant never seeing you again_

Beca shifted her expression a bit to try and look somewhat scared and confused, satisfied when Stacie bought it letting go of Beca's office chair. However, Stacie was Stacie. The confident girl smirked before she shrugged. "You're cute," she said trying to get a response out of the girl to no avail. "Anyway," Stacie continued. "Since you live here now, I guess I have to tell you the rules."

Beca rolled her eyes making Stacie smile. "First rule. We only have one bathroom, which I get first thing in the morning. It takes a lot to be this beautiful."

_If I could just set myself on fire.._

"Second, Aubrey is pretty intense. Don't make messes, disorganize her stuff, or curse. She stress vomits."

This girl was talking so casual like what she was saying wasn't unusual and this made Beca question her. Who was Aubrey?

"Oh and Bella bonding nights are mandatory. If we don't show up, she makes us run extra laps. But.." she then looked at Beca again, unsure. "You're not a Bella technically so you probably don't have to come. How did you get here anyway?"

Another movement Beca caught from the corner of her eye.

Red hair.

Mentally sighing, Beca's eyes flickered over to a familiar face, not returning the smile Chloe was giving her.

"Aubrey told me to get you guys for lunch."

Stacie almost immediately bolted. That girl ate like a monster, it was hard to believe she keeps such a fit and skinny frame.

But Beca didn't move. She turned her chair back to her laptop but Chloe wasn't having it. The chair was turned around for the second time that afternoon. "You're so small, you need to eat." Before Beca could process what was said to her, she was pulled out of her chair and down the stairs to the dining room.

Already it was too loud. Her eyes darted anxiously around the room. She identified Stacie first, who was sat across the table with a mouthful of her food. She then identified Flo, who wasn't even sitting at the table. She was on a barstool nearby, making a sandwich with several ingredients you wouldn't think to put in one. She was sitting alongside a plus sized blonde who came running towards Beca making her want to shit herself.

"We got a newbie!" The Australian yelled wrapping her arms around the scared girl and lifting her up in a tight hug. Beca was severely claustrophobic, thinking she was going to die she froze. Several people ran up pulling Beca from her capture.

"Great now she's going to have PTSD for the rest of her life," Stacie muttered.

Chloe now had Beca behind her, an arm sticking out in front of Beca incase Fat Amy tried it again.

"Just tell her to sit down and eat, she skipped breakfast and I refuse to get in trouble if she starves to death in this house."

Beca's eyes darted in the direction of a stern voice. _This must be Aubrey.._

Looking her over, Beca could already tell this girl was uptight and followed the rules from the book. Not wanting to get on her bad side, Beca let Chloe guide her to a seat. _What if she tried to poison me.._ she thought looking at the numerous grilled cheeses or tuna melts. At least the food looked edible. She slowly grabbed a grilled cheese and put a couple fries onto her plate. If it were poisoned, she would die and wouldn't have to be here with them all.

Chloe watched, smiling in content when she saw Beca finally put some food on her plate. Aubrey looked satisfied and disappeared into the kitchen again to make something for Emily who was really picky.

"You really don't talk, do you."

"Stacie," Chloe said hushing her blunt comment. She didn't want Beca to feel uncomfortable here.

_Trust, you wouldn't want me to start now.._Beca thought pushing the urge to say something sarcastic. To her disappointment it seemed that not talking only added to the attention. But thinking ahead, Beca knew eventually she could use this to her advantage. The attention was just from her being new.

Aubrey came back into the kitchen. "Beca, we clean our own d- where is she?"

Heads turned seeing an empty seat where a silent Beca had just been sitting only moments ago.

"Fat Amy over here probably scared her," Stacie commented earning her a jab from Chloe.

"It was probably anything you said this morning," Chloe countered feeling a little upset that she had walked in on Stacie so close to Beca.

"Please. She loves me."

* * *

They didn't hear or see Beca until late at night. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have come back at all, but she didn't have a choice. A voice laced in ice cut through the silence stopping Beca in her tracks from returning to her room.

"Where have you been?"

Beca internally scoffed and looked to see Aubrey. "You're passed curfew. None of us have your contact information to reach you. If you go out there doing dumb things and something bad happens, I am responsible."

Beca was about to demand who Aubrey thought she was to tell her what to do and not to do but bit her lip. She nodded and continued to walk up the stairs despite farther scoldings Aubrey was trying to give her. Another voice caught her attention.

"Beca are you okay?"

_Oh my god with this crap_

She let Chloe look her over for any signs of harm until her patience gave up and she tried to gently push the girl away.

Chloe huffed. "Give me your phone."

Beca looked at her, meeting the gaze of a serious looking redhead who had her hand outstretched. When she didn't make a move to hand over her phone, Chloe's eyes darted down to where it stuck out of her pocket and quickly snagged it.

"Here's my number. Incase anyone gives you a hard time, just tell me where you are and give me 10 minutes." She handed the phone back to Beca who quickly took her phone back an brushed past her to her room.

That night she found herself looking at her new contact. "Chloe" heart emoji with a picture of her and a bright smile. She scoffed to herself seeing that the redhead had even favorited herself so she would pop up at the top when Beca tried to message or call someone.

A new feature caught her attention. Attached to Chloe's contact were her social media links. She couldn't help herself casually pulling up the girl's Instagram. It was 3 in the morning and she found herself in Chloe's posts from 2 years ago, It was a picture of her with her dad. Beca stared. They seemed really close and looked happy. Subconsciously Beca smiled. Until her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. When she had tried to back out of Instagram so she could go to bed, she accidentally liked the post. "Oh my fucking goddd" she whisper yelled to herself with s groan. The last thing she wanted to do was give this girl any reason to give her even more attention.

Ugh


End file.
